


Crankshafts, Pushrods, and Other Mechanical Innuendo

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault girls and bad jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crankshafts, Pushrods, and Other Mechanical Innuendo

“Gotta admit, that’s the first time I’ve been called a carburetor in bed.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Sarah giggles, so is it really an apology?

Good thing Six doesn’t want one. “No, Jesus, it’s adorable.”

“Really? Aren’t you just a peach!” Sarah Weintraub leaves a lipstick mark on Six’s cheek with a loud kiss. There’s lipstick everywhere- and lube, which Erin is subtly rubbing off on the back of Sarah’s tank top.

“Says the lawnmower.”

“Ummm... What’s a lawnmower?”

The Courier smiles lasciviously. “Let’s just say it _eats bushes_.”

Six tightens her arms around the other woman as she guffaws to keep them both from falling off the single bed they’re crammed against each other in. It seemed bigger, when they were on top of each other- but that’s really the story of her sex life. “That’s a good one!”

“I try.” she admits, rubbing circles into her back- avoiding the smudge of lubricant.


End file.
